kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 209
Genbou Dominates is the 209th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary A gong is clanging and Gen Bou is being notified that this is a signal for a enemy unit attacking the HQ. Gen Bou states that they are idiots for attacking the enemy HQ without scouting their defences first. He deduces that they must have hoped to at the very least use this smoke to catch them ourselves off guard. Naturally they have a web of sound teams that are fully equipped with defensive measures. He wants to teach Qin a lesson that warfare isn't so simple that you can rely on just momentum alone. The Hi Shin Unit starts taking massive casualties from the arrows fired at them. So Sui tries to convince Shin to fall back, but the latter says that they have gone too deep and going back is impossible. Shin can see the enemy commander and notices that they don't have a large number of soldiers with him. So Sui tries at the very least to get Shin to fall back two or three ranks, but Shin tells him not to be stupid as it's because he is at the front that everyone is able to keep running forward. As Shin leads the unit while on the front, the archers aim for him, however he is protected by the Retsu brothers who both sacrifice their lives to protect him. Ren Pa is watching the events unfold and is slightly impressed. Shin however doesn't want the Retsu brothers to protect him, but they state that if the captain loses here, then the entire unit will be annihilated. The heavy armour they bought is protecting them from the blunt of it as then one of the brothers is shot in the eye. After surviving the first round of arrows,The enemy archers are falling back and are replaced with Infantry. Shin however doesn't care and orders his men to blow them away. However suddenly they are all knocked out of their horses and severely injured by pikes laid as a trap from the Wei soldiers. The reason for Gen Bou's low amount of defenders was because he already prepared numerous defensive mechanism beforehand. An anti-Cavalry picket trap was laid out to the front of his position. Thanks to this trap, the Hi Shin Unit's vanguard was nearly completely destroyed, leaving only a handful of survivors. Despite surviving, the Hi Shin unit has around 100 members, while only the Wei cavalry unit is 800 soldiers. Shin tells his men not to waver as the enemy commander is incoming. Gen Bou tells that they don't understand at all. It's true that hot blooded types like them are easily able to reach the peak of moral, but on the other hand, the moment your confidence is broken, you will fall into the absolute pit of despair and are unable to quickly rally yourselves again. This is the weakness of soldiers that rely on momentum. Gen Bou orders his soldiers to kill the Hi Shin Unit. When they are about to e wiped out, on that moment a tiny coincidence occurred. For just the smallest of moments, the shifting winds caused the smoke to envelope the area to the rear of Shin and the others. What was surprising was that the Gyoku Hou Unit would suddenly appear from amidst the smoke. Shin and the others are shocked by this. Ou Hon however is humiliated that they would actually be one step slower than the likes of the Hi Shin Unit. This however angers Shin. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gen Bou *Shin *Seki *So Sui *Ren Pa *Retsu Brothers *Ou Hon Character Introduced Chapter Notes *So Sui tries to get Shin to retreat, but Shin refuses. *The Retsu brothers are protecting Shin. *Wei is targeting Shin. *One of the Retsu brothers is shot in the eye. *A picket trap is used for the first time by Wei. *Shin and his vanguard are trapped by Wei soldiers. *The Gyoku Hou Unit appears and attacks Gen Bou's soldiers. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters